


Can You Whisper?

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up is hard to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Whisper?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Mordred sat stiffly on the couch, his eyes aimed at the telly though it wasn't even turned on. Each time that Merlin passed him, Mordred felt his eyes drill into the back of his head, but he couldn't meet Merlin's gaze. Not so full of hatred as it was.

Back and forth Merlin went, making trip after trip to load armfuls of things into his car. Clothes, shoes, textbooks, pots and pans, potted fucking plants. One posession at a time, he picked apart their life, leaving Mordred silent and in shambles.

Finally, Merlin stepped directly in front of Mordred and held out his hand, curling his fingers to his palm and opening them again. With unseeing eyes, Mordred gave the slightest shake of his head, hugging the blue plush M&M to his chest.

"It's mine and I want it," Merlin said flatly.

"I bought it," Mordred whispered, a fat tear welling up in one eye and threatening to spill.

"And gave it to me…" Merlin countered.

"You're leaving me. Why do you even want it?"

Merlin's mouth tipped sourly and his jaw clenched, but Mordred pretended he hadn't seen that either. "Fine. You're right. Keep it, you stupid, selfish fucking arsehole. Keep the flat and the couch and the bedroom set and the fucking towels and the goddamn stupid cat for all I care."

Mordred finally looked up, shocked. "But you love Arthur..."

"He's a stupid, fat, lazy arse and I'm sick of him kneading me while I sleep." Merlin scowled but there were tears in his eyes too.

"Why are you doing this, Merlin?"

"You know why."

"I love you," Mordred said.

"What?"

"I love you. Don't leave me."

"It's too late," Merlin replied, biting his lip and looking askance.

"It's not." Mordred leaned forward, catching Merlin's hand and pulling him closer. Merlin looked forlornly at him but didn't pull away. "I love you and I'm sorry. I can be better. I can be the man you deserve."

"You can't..." Merlin whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks. He tipped his head up as if that would stop them from coming but didn't wipe them away.

"Give me another chance!" Mordred's voice broke as he slipped to his knees, burying his face into Merlin's right thigh. "Please, please. Merlin, I'm sorry, I don't deserve you, but I need you."

Merlin's fingers curled in Mordred's hair, tugging lightly, making Mordred's skin prickle. "You just don't want anyone else to have me."

"Why would I? You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Merlin sighed. "Mordred..."

"Merlin..." Mordred rubbed his face back and forth against Merlin's hip, pushing up his shirt and trailing kisses over the warm skin there. "If you're going to leave me...can I have one last kiss goodbye? Something to remember you by?"

Merlin's fingers pulled Mordred's head sharply back and he pushed their faces together, teeth clacking as they smashed together. It was all Mordred had wanted: he poured every ounce of emotion into the kiss, willing Merlin to feel all of his love and desperation and sorrow and all-consuming need.

Soon, they were rolling on the floor together, devouring one another with abandon. Fingers grasped and grabbed and pulled as hips rolled and thrust. Mordred swallowed Merlin's groans and gave him some of his own and the next thing he knew, he was shuddering, rocking against Merlin's thigh planted so firmly between his legs, grunting as he came.

Merlin pinned him flat then and humped him fervently until he too stiffened and spent. "Shit. Fuck."

"We're so good together..." Mordred breathed. "This is why you can't leave. Come on, admit it."

"Yeah," Merlin panted, his eyes closing in defeat. He nodded. "Yeah."

"You gonna stay?" Mordred pulled Merlin's face down, kissing his forehead and then his cheek. Merlin nodded and a slow smile spread across Mordred's face. "That's my boy. I love you, baby. And I'm still so sorry..."

"Yeah," Merlin whispered, his fingers digging into Mordred's biceps. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
